ADMINISTRATIVE CORE PROJECT SUMMARY / ABSTRACT The Administrative Core will take a lead role in achieving the major goal of the Center: to develop a sustainable transdisciplinary research infrastructure for nurse scientists to conduct research for enhancing self- management science. This Core will centralize research resources and promote collaborations among Center scientists and experts throughout The University of Texas at Austin and the surrounding community. This approach is designed to (1) facilitate relevant transdisciplinary research within the Center and the University and (2) contribute to the field of self-management science at the national and international levels by showcasing its efficacy and effectiveness. The specific aims of the Administrative Core are to: 1. Ensure that the objectives of the Center are achieved in a timely manner, utilizing a committee structure. 2. Promote collaboration among Center Cores and faculty to maximize scientific productivity and use of Center and University facilities and resources. 3. Ensure optimal use of Center funds and shared resources available for the Center. 4. Maintain a database of projects funded through the Center and a library of instruments and intervention protocols, as well as a website to communicate and coordinate Center activities and resources. 5. Develop and execute a long-range sustainability plan to maintain and expand the momentum achieved by Center activities, including developing high-impact research programs for each pilot study.